So far, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine that includes a turbo supercharger. According to the conventional control apparatus, the turbo supercharger is modeled for each constituent element, and, a turbine model, a shaft model and a compressor model are established.
Including the above described document, the applicant is aware of the following documents as related art of the present invention.